Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 34: Facing The Past
by 1942
Summary: Trakeena sends her Magnetox monster to destroy the rangers! However, he ends up turning Kendrix, Kai, Maya and Damon into powerless kids and takes away Mike and Karone's powers! Karone travels to a planet where she attacked it as Astronema years ago to discover a new power. But first she must make up for her past sins!


I own NOTHING! Power Rangers Lost Galaxy & Power Rangers both belong to Saban Entertainment, 20th Century Fox, Fox Kids & Toei!

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Episode 34: Facing The Past

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo pops up like it normally does.]] Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

"It's Psycho Red and he has the Savage Sword!" Leo shouted as the Red Psycho Ranger destroys Andros' morpher as a negative aura surrounds him, all while Leo watches in horror while on the ground. Leo slashes the Savage Sword in half with his Quasar Saber as its explosion destroys him. "I'll always be here...for you...Kendrix..for all of you..." Leo's normal glowing spirit form said softly as he begins to fade away, leaving only the Red Quasar Saber glowing and floating over the ground, which flies into space while its blade glows red. "Leo." Kendrix said with tears in her eyes as Leo's Quasar Saber is no longer visible. At the Onyx Tavern, Astronema is at the bar as she puts her attention on the auction. "You're not Astronema!" Trakeena yelled from the right staircase next to Villamax. "You are Karone." Trakeena said as Karone knocks two Piranhatrons off of her arms with her fists, causing the two foot soldiers to go flying off of the horned bearded auctioneer's staircase. One of her dodge moves made her black Astronema wig fall off onto the bottom of the lower left staircase. Karone holds Leo's saber in brief confusion. "You!?" Trakeena said with silent anger as Karone continued to grab back her saber. She then morphs into the new Red Galaxy Ranger with a red glow (but with a skirt added to the ranger suit) then she does Leo's signature pose. "Leo would be honored to have you take his place." Kendrix said.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]]

At the Planet Carasa, Trakeena is about to introduce Villamax to a monster named Magnetox as they climb up a ledge behind a crater, where the monster was standing in, while we see the screen show his head moving down, to observe his power. "So, Magnetox." Trakeena said as she and Villamax finished walking up the ledge behind the crater where Magnetox was standing in. "Do you have what it takes to beat the rangers?" Trakeena asked. "Oh yes! Of that you can be assured my queen!" Magnetox replied as he pounds his chest once with his right fist, which means he salutes her. "Oh really?" Trakeena asked as Villamax prepared to summon ten Stingwingers to attack Magnetox, to prove his strength. **"STINGWINGERS ATTACK**!" Villamax commanded as ten Stingwingers appear via lightning teleportation, and prepare to fight Magnetox. He hits one of them in the chest with the back end of his magnet staff as the latter grunts in pain as it falls on the ground quickly. He continues to fight the nine remaining Stingwingers like he would normally fight some until they all get exhausted, all while Trakeena and Villamax observe as we see the back of Trakeena's head. **"MAGNET POWER! RROOOAAAGHHH!"**

Magnetox roared as he turned the switch on the front end of his magnet staff as its red barriers grow fire red and lightning appears between his horns while his eyes glow fire red. He uses the front end of his magnet staff to drain the Stingwingers of their powers as the latters' bodies flash red as red lightning surrounds them until they've turned into nothing but tiny, ordinary insects and managed to escape Magnetox. "My queen!" Magnetox saluted again as this time he pounds his chest with his right fist and bows like any Power Rangers villain would normally do. Trakeena claps her hands while holding her staff between her left arm. "Are you sure about this, my queen?" Villamax asked with slight doubt. "Pretty sure." Trakeena replied as she finishes clapping, puts her staff back onto her right hand and grins evilly.

Terra Venture spins around space like it normally does. At its water park, Karone, Kendrix, Maya, Damon, Mike and Kai (who are all in their swimsuits), enjoy their fun at the water park, sliding down every slide in it, playfully splashing each other and swimming in its pools, all while doing it with the kids at the water park until they notice Karone sitting alone with her head down on a nearby bench, having a terrible flashback, the flashback of how she was taken from Andros by Darkonda when they were kids. "Are you okay, Karone?"

Kendrix asked as she walks up to her. "Darkonda kidnapped me when I was a little girl. It's because of him...I became Astronema, and learned to be evil. I never really had a childhood." Karone finished as Kendrix looked as sad as Karone is. "Well I actually never grew up myself." Kendrix replied as Karone starts to cheer up, gets off the bench and gives Kendrix a good, ten second hug with both of them smiling.

[[The Post-Episode 33 Power Rangers Lost Galaxy intro goes the same.]]

Near the water park, Magnetox laughs stomps his way to the rangers to destroy them as people panic and run away. After Karone, Kendrix, Maya, Damon, Mike and Kai got changed into their normal clothes to head back to their quarters, they noticed Magnetox coming to them while still laughing. "Everyone get out of here!" Karone shouted as she and the other rangers prepare to fight Magnetox. The monster then prepares to blast the unmorphed rangers, only to find out they morphed while he was trying to destroy them. **"GO GALACTIC!"** Kendrix, Karone, Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike shouted as they run out of the smoke, fully morphed and charge at Magnetox. Each of them tried to use their Quasar Sabers on Magnetox, but the latter used his magnet staff to blast each of the rangers in the chest with red lightning as they spin fall to the ground in pain. As the rangers try to get up, Magnetox charges at them, using his magnet staff to drain Kendrix, Karone, Maya, Damon, Kai and Mike of their powers the same way he did to the Stingwingers back on Planet Carasa, but this attack resulted in Kendrix, Kai, Maya and Damon unmorphing then turning into powerless kids, wearing children's Terra Venture uniforms, and Mike and Karone unmorphing on the ground in pain then lose all their powers. Magnetox laughs victoriously. All of the rangers' morphers are severely damaged as they produce tiny bits lightning every 5 seconds. "What happened to us?" Kendrix asked in her child form. "Come on, guys we've gotta remorph!" Kid Kendrix shouted as she, Kid Maya, Kid Kai & Kid Damon try to remorph. **"GO GALACTIC!"**

Kid Kendrix shouted as when they tried to remorph, their morphers make malfunction sounds every time time the press the morph button. The same thing happened to Karone and Mike. "Guys, we **HAVE** to retreat!" A minorly injured, unmorphed Karone said. "You can try, but it won't do you any good!" Magnetox said as he tries to blast them again, but Karone and the others managed to get away by going through a tunnel that Magnetox and his staff can't get through. **"WHAT!?"** Magnetox asked in anger confusion as he no longer sees the rangers. "Where did they go?" Magnetox asked as he grunts angrily.

Back at their quarters, Kid Kai, Kid Kendrix, Kid Damon, Kid Maya, Mike and Karone sit down and think of a way to turn Kai, Kendrix, Maya and Damon back to their normal age AND get them and Mike and Karone's powers back. Then Karone comes up with something as she stands up. "Maybe I know a way." Karone said as everyone turns to her. "When I was Astronema, I once fought a powerful warrior." Karone said as a flashback that the screen fades into the story of her as Astronema fighting a powerful warrior with Ecliptor behind her. The two fought like in any other flashback. "He was an awesome opponent." Karone said as the two in the flashback continued fighting until she kicked him twice in the chest with her right foot, pushing the brave warrior away from her. "His power came from two keys he wore on his shoulders. When they were combined, he became invincible." Karone said as the warrior prepared to do his usual transformation. Astronema was shocked for a few seconds and gasped briefly. "I had to do something. So I stopped him right before he got the two halves together."

Karone said as her flashback shows her turning the warrior into stone with her staff. "Making sure he'd never be able to use them again." Karone finished as the screen zooms in on the stoned warrior while Astronema laughs evilly and the flashback ends by the screen fading back to the present. "So what you're saying is that the keys still have power?" Kid Kendrix asked as she stands up and approaches Karone. "I don't know." Karone replied. "That was years ago." Karone said. "Sounds like a long shot." Kid Kai said as Kid Kendrix and Karone turned to him. "That monster has our powers, he's capable of anything. This might be the only way to stop him." Kid Kendrix said as Kid Maya, Kid Kai and Kid Damon looked at her and Karone, then nodded. The front door of their quarters slide open to the left, showing Mike running in with good news. Guys, I found the location of the keys. "I'm on it." Karone replied as she rushes to the megaship to head for the planet that she froze the warrior. "Karone, wait!" Kid Kendrix said. She hops on board the megaship, flies out of the hideout as its doors slide close, all while Terra Venture is seen in the background as the megaship blasts of into space.

Once the megaship reached the green abandoned planet, Karone hopped out of it and went looking for the keys through the destroyed jungle, which is surrounded by skeletons of fallen warriors and their rotting weapons. "The stone warrior is inside the cave." Karone said as she prepared to go inside the cave, but was stopped by a living skeleton on the exterior right front of the cave. "Astronema!" The skeleton cried as he points at Karone, the latter of whom gasped. "You struck down the warrior and dare to return!?" The skeleton said angrily as he tries to zap Karone with purple lightning, but she dodges it. "It's time for you to face your past." The skeleton said as he points at Karone again. "Face my past?" Karone asked as her former self, Astronema, appears before her eyes as Astronema laughs and walks towards her good counterpart. "If you are truly good, you will prevail." The skeleton said as Karone looks on in shock.

Astronema prepares to use her staff on Karone. "Once evil... **ALWAYS** evil!" Astronema said. "You're wrong." Karone replied as she shakes her head, which makes Astronema angry and tries to whack her with her staff. They fight like a Power Rangers duality duel would do. Karone manages to snatch Astronema's staff from her hands and tries to whack her former self, but Astronema dodged them. Karone then uses Astronema's staff to zap her, but the latter immediately got up to resume their fight. Astronema laughs evilly, then Karone throws Astronema's staff on the ground. "You're giving up?" Astronema asked. "Yes." Karone replied as Astronema fades away in a purple glow. "You've passed the test!" The skeleton yelled as Karone nodded. "You have proven your worthiness. You may now enter..." The skeleton said as he died afterwards. "I did it." Karone said with a smile on her face and a brief gasp of victory. The torches outside the cave light up, ready for use. Karone heads over to get one of the torches to go inside the cave. "This it it." Karone said to herself as she enters the cave.

As Karone explores the cave, looking for the warrior that she turned into stone when she was Astronema. After seeing nothing but the skeletons of fallen warriors, their rotting weapons and cobwebs, Karone finally found the stoned warrior. She heads over to it. "I don't know if you can hear me." Karone said. "But I did a lot of bad things in my past. Angry at the whole universe. I suppose" Karone said sadly. "But you, you were fighting for justice." Karone said while holding back her tears. She gently holds the stoned warriors left hand with both her hands. "I'm so sorry I did this to you." Karone apologized. "If I could...I would gladly take your place." Karone said as she begins crying as her tears land on the warrior's left hand.

She then let go of the warrior's left hand and walks away in sadness, not knowing that she revived him. Karone then turned around and saw the warrior come back to normal as she looks on in amazement. "I forgive you." The warrior said. "Now it's time for you to forgive yourself." He said as he shows Karone the key put together. "Behold, the keys." The warrior said as Karone look even more amazed. "Take them." The warrior said as he walks over to hand the key to Karone. "And carry on my mission as only the red ranger could." The warrior said. "You and your friends' powers will be restored beyond your imagination." He finished as Karone takes the key and holds on to it tight will determination. "Thank you." Karone thanked as she nodded. "It will be an honor." Karone said as her morpher is restored by glowing it's colors while making zapping sounds.

Back on Terra Venture, in the industrial dome, Magnetox senses the red ranger coming his way. "Where is she?" Magnetox asked. "Magnetox!" Karone shouted as Magnetox turns around and notices Karone slowly making her way to settle the score. "Red ranger, but how?" Magnetox asked as Karone continued to walk slowly towards him. "We have some unfinished business." Karone said as she finishes walking. "Yes we do!" Magnetox replied loudly as he charges up the front end of his magnet staff. "I'll have you and the rangers' powers!" Magnetox shouted as he finished charging up the front end of his magnet staff as it glows it charging colors. "I don't think so!" Karone replied loudly as she begins to morph into the red armored ranger. **"RED-ARMORED-POWER-RANGER!"**

Karone shouted as she puts the two keys together, which results in her morphing into the red armored ranger, but loses her skirt. Shen then does the red armored rangers' warning pose as the parts of her armor move as well. "This is your _LAST_ chance to get out of here!" Karone warned. "Not with all of this power to take!" Magnetox replied as he charges at Karone while laughing. Karone charges her armor claw as it spins, while Magnetox is still charging at her. "FIRE!" Karone commanded as her armor claw extends to hit Magnetox in the gut, causing the monster to be pushed out of the industrial factory while falling on some barrels back first, all while blue lightning surrounds him, screaming in pain. Karone then begins her armor laser attack. "Laser, lock on!" Karone commanded as the laser fits in in front of her face. "You don't scare me!" Magnetox yelled as Karone's armor laser locks on his chest. **"FIRE!"** Karone commanded as the armor laser fires several shots of laser beams while purplish flashes surround her. This was enough to pound Magnetox to the ground, lightning coming out of his body as he falls to the ground back first and wails in pain until he explodes three times. Magnetox's death resulted in Kai, Kendrix, Maya and Damon returning to their normal age and regain their powers, while Mike only regains his powers. But their morphers were all restored.

Terra Venture spins around space like it normally does. The rangers return to the water park, got changed into their swimsuits and did exactly what they did that morning. Karone was once again sitting alone on a nearby bench, not with sadness but with joy as Kendrix came over to her. "For the first time in my life, I feel like my past is behind me." Karone said as she nods briefly. "But my future is a clean slate! I feel so alive!" Karone exclaimed. "That must feel good!" Kendrix replied as she shakes her head in a positive way. "Let's all get wet!" Karone said as she and Kendrix run back to where their friends are playing in the water park to resume their fun. Then the screen freezes to show the executive producers' end credits.

Executive Producers

Haim Saban

Shuki Levy

Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy

"Wanted. Chief Mechanic for GSA." Damon read by looking at the announcement poster on the job board as the screen shows it moving down as it also says "Those interested should create a device to improve THE TERRA VENTURE. Please submit all designs to Commander Stanton". "It says here that you have to come up with a device to improve Terra Venture." Karone said. "Ultra Sonic Transmitter." Damon said with a confident smile on his face. "That is a great idea." A man named Baxter said as he planned to copy Damon's idea while nodding briefly. "We already hired a new chief mechanic, Mr. Baxter." Commander Stanton said as he directs a shocked Damon and Karone's attention to Baxter, who is in the chief mechanic's uniform with praised people surrounding him. "He came up with a fantastic proposal." Commander Stanton finished as the scene cuts to Damon trying to warn Baxter about the possible dangers of his device. "My plans, the ones you copied, it could be dangerous." Damon warned as he got in Baxter's way to try to warn him sooner. One of the viewing screens at the control tower show a monster named Decibat sending out screeching, jagged circle-shaped sound waves towards Terra Venture, with one of the scenes being a Sentai footage of the windows of two buildings shattering violently. "He's back!" Commander Stanton said loudly while he and Baxter cover their ears as everything begins to shake. "It's time to put that device of yours to the test." Commander Stanton said while he and Baxter still cover their ears as everything still shakes. The scene cuts to Decibat standing on top of a few stairs of a street, not knowing he is about to be attacked. "Transmitter locked on target." Baxter commanded as he prepares to destroy Decibat with his new transmitter. Damon runs over to save Baxter and some GSA soldiers from the explosion of their dangerous device. Baxter and Damon jump in the air as the device explodes.

[[The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Logo fades away like it normally does.]] Next time on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!

The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Outro and the Saban Entertainment Logo go the same but with Brooke Winn, Gayle Sanders, Jonathan Robinson and Darren Criss included in the credits.


End file.
